1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vane pump that is mounted to various kinds of devices including a transmission and an engine so as to efficiently supply components with oil.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the high price of oil and CO2 emission problems, there is a high demand to develop environmentally friendly vehicles. Advanced automobile makers have been researching so as to achieve the above objects.
Particularly, transmission efficiency of a gear box of an engine is to be essentially improved so as to reduce fuel consumption, wherein a hydraulic pump is one of main factors of energy loss.
Recently, a vane pump has been applied so as to reduce a load loss of a hydraulic pump, and a chain that is connected to an engine is used to drive the vane pump indirectly.
Meanwhile, when the chain is used to rotate the blades of the vane pump, the noise and vibration is strong, the chain component must be added, and energy is lost during power delivery.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.